paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universal Stone
Note This is a crossover between my OCs in here and another wikia. Summary Chase and Rubble were taking a walk together when Rubble encountered a starnge stone. He and Chase take it back to the Lookout where Fixer and Hevy and Holt try to find out what it is. But something happens while they are doing it. What is the outcome? Story Somewhere in the forest. Chase: A nice day to walk eh Rubble? Rubble: Yeah, I hope there aren't any spiders. Then a spider came down from a tree in front of Rubble. Rubble: (noticing) SP-SP-SP-SPIDER!!!!!!!!! (runs behind Chase) Chase: Rubble calm down. I'll get rid of it. Chase extends his paw and the spider goes on it. He then places it near a tree and the spider crawls up to it, disappearing within the leaves. Chase: There, gone. Rubble: Ah yeah..... I'm going back. Rubble walks back but he trips on something. Rubble: Ow. Chase: You okay? Rubble: Yeah, tripped on that.( sees that it's shining)Huh? Chase: That is strange. Let's dig it out. Rubble: (smiles) With pleasure. Both started digging fast and they got the stone out quite quickly. Rubble: Got it! What should we do with it? Chase: Let's take it to the lookout. Maybe Hevy will know what to do it? They walked back to the lookout and went to Hevy straight away. Chase: Hevy! Hevy: Chase Rubble what's up? Rubble: We found this. We don't know what to do with it. Hevy: What's that? Rubble: Its a stone, it also glows. There's something about it. Hevy: Hm give it to me and I'll let Fixer take a look at it. Rubble: Okay (gives it to Hevy) A while later, Fixer came and both him and Hevy when to Hevy's pup house to investigate the stone that Rubble and Chase found. Fixer: This thing is interesting. Where did you find it? Hevy: Rubble and Chase found it in the woods. Fixer: A little strange to find this in the woods, anyway its generating some kind of unique energy. Hevy: Is it dangerous? Fixer: Doesn't seem harmful, I think it's safe. Holt:(as he comes in) Where is this stone? Hevy: How do you know about it? Holt: Chase told me, Hevy: Of course he did. At that point the stone started to glow brighter as the light in the house darkened. The three became worried. Hevy/Holt: Fixer..... Fixer: Its energy is growing at a fast rate. I can't do anything about it. Holt: Then we have to go. But as they were about to leave, the stone created a gravitational force and started to pull them towards it. Holt grabs the edge of the entrance and grabs Hevy which he grabs Fixer. Holt: (struggling) Whatever that thing is its not from here.... Hevy: No you think? Holt: (noticing his paw is slipping) Uh oh I'm slipping. Fixer: Keep holding on, there is no knowing what will happen. Holt: You are not the one doing everything. Holt's paw slipped and the three went towards the stone. None of them could see but when they did all they could see was a rocky landscape. None know what happened, none know where they are. Hevy: Where are we? Fixer: Definitely not Earth that's for sure. Holt: What makes you think that? Fixer: Notice that the air is a little hard to breathe. Hevy: That is true. That means we are in another planet, but how? Fixer: That stone must of brought us here but I have a feeling that it did more than that. Holt: And you're making it sound bad. At that moment multiple dogs surrounded them, they looked a lot hairier than the three. None of them seem happy and looked like they want something. Fixer: They don't look happy.... Holt: Or friendly. Hevy: Then I guess we have to fight our way out of this one. (Getting in his battle stance) To be continued..... Next story: The Universal Stone Part 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Parts Category:Fanon Pages Category:First Gen Story Category:Crossover Parts Category:Crossover Part Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Non-canon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story